Recently, the thermal insulating properties of Aerogel have been uncovered. Aerogel was discovered in 1931 by Samuel Stephen Kistler. Since then, aerogel has constantly been researched and improved upon. Aerogels have now been applied to the window industry to produce highly energy efficient windows. In the place of gases for the insulated glazing unit, Aerogels have been sealed within the window. However, even though Aerogel is translucent, it is not transparent. This property of Aerogel prevents the user from being able to see through a window. Aerogel has also been applied to polycarbonate vessels for daylighting windows. However, this application of Aerogel has still yet to allow users to see through the windows.
The present invention is vessels that seal Aerogel that can be adhered to existing windows to reduce the transfer of heat across the window. The Aerogel filled vessels can be arranged in different patterns according to the user's environment and needs. Aerogel is a translucent material but not transparent, therefore the present invention contains the aerogel in vessels to be arranged in a way where users can still look through a window while give the window an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, these vessels can be customized by contractors or engineers to control the direction the viewers from inside and outside can see through the window system. The ability of the present invention to control the range and direction of vision collectively makes a corrective lens for the window system. The Aerogel also has exceptional insulating properties which will aid the present invention to minimize heat transfer across the window.